Little Princess
by xcaughtinmyownworldx
Summary: Troy and Gabi, future King and Queen of England have just welcomed the birth of their first child, a Little Princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Princess**

 **Chapter One**

 _September 1st 2013_

Troy chuckled as he retreated back from the hospital window. He made his way over to his wife, who was laid in the bed a small bundle cradled in her arms. He bent over and pulled back the blanket revealing the baby's face. "There are so many people out there baby girl. Waiting to get their first glimpse of you, the UK's new princess."

The baby girl squeaked and slowly opened her eyes, revealing her crystal blue orbs, to glance at her father before she shut them tightly again. Gabriella chuckled and sat up as Troy sat on the bed. "This little princess still needs a name," She said as she passed the newborn over to Troy. The baby shifted before she settled against Troy releasing a contented sigh.

"Hayden." He muttered. "Hayden Victoria Alice." he looked down at the baby before meeting his wife's glance. "For your grandmother." Gabriella smiled with tears in her eyes. "Hayden," she looked at her sleeping daughter in Troy's arms, "I love it."

The new family sat in silence for a moment, before there was a knock at the door and Gabriella's nurse came in. "Your royal highnesses'" She greeted. "Have you found a name for your new princess?" she asked. Troy handed Hayden back over to Gabriella and nodded. "Yes we have." he replied with a smile. The nurse smiled back. "Brilliant, we can then have you fill out the birth certificate and then you should be free to go home, as everything is looking well Ma'am."

Thank You Jenny." Gabriella mentioned with a smile, before the nurse went to get the things for the birth certificate. "Troy honey," she said gently once she'd left the room. "Can you grab me the little yellow dress and leggings from my bag?" Troy nodded and grabbed the items of clothing for Hayden before passing them to Gabi, sneaking a small peck on her lips as he moved to sit by her.

"Babe what do you want to do about the reporters?" he asked her quietly as Gabriella un-swaddled Hayden and began to dress her. She sighed. "I think Kaley's coming up in a bit to do my hair and bring up my dress," she started, "But I was thinking, because it's slightly cold, we go out answer a few questions, let them take a few pictures before we come back inside and put her in her car seat." Troy nodded and watched as Gabriella slid the pale yellow leggings over Hayden's legs and pulled the dress down as the child screwed up her face and began to cry. "I know, I'm sorry baby." she muttered as she buttoned up the dress and laid the baby back on the blanket. She tickled the baby's stomach catching her attention which made Troy laugh.

Another knock came at the door, and Kaley stepped in holding a yellow dress. Troy groaned. "Oh no! Matching already! Kaley she's barely 9 hours old!" Kaley hung up the dress and glanced down at the baby Princess. "I swear I didn't know! But anyway, congratulations and Gabi lets see what we can do with your hair quickly." She grinned and Gabi chuckled.

"Hang on let me swaddle my baby and I'll give her to Troy to hold while I get ready." Gabriella quickly wrapped the white blanket around the princess and picked her up before, kissing her forehead and passing her over to Troy.

20 minutes later Gabriella emerged from the bathroom. Her beautiful figure supporting the yellow dress from Kaley as her curls hung loosely at her shoulders. Troy watched as Kaley held up a pair of yellow heels and he laughed as Gabi frowned. "That's what I thought." Kaley admitted after seeing Gabi's face. "So I brought a back up." she held up a pair of yellow flats and Gabriella's face lit up like a small child. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank You." she repeated as Kaley dropped the shoes to the ground and she stepped into them.

Troy smiled at her, as she looked over at him. "Come on then Brie, the quicker we do this, the faster we can go home." He walked up to her and transferred Hayden into her arms. Cradling her daughter in her left arm, Gabriella took Troy's left hand as the couple left the room and wandered to the entrance of the hospital.

Gabriella quickly adjusted the blanket Hayden was wrapped in before the doors swung open and the royal couple were met with the awaiting crowds. A small 'wow' passed through Gabriella's lips and Troy chuckled as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out. The couple smiled and Troy helped Gabriella down the stairs before he wrapped his arm around her waist, and they smiled and waved to everybody.

Hayden stirred from all the noise and Gabriella glanced down at her and she laughed as she saw Hayden's blue eyes staring at her. She glanced back up and Troy lead them over to someone who wanted to interview them. "Congratulations on your new arrival." The women greeted and both Troy and Gabi smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Gabi looked up at Troy waiting to see if he'd answer, and she released a small breath of relief when Troy spoke out. "We're both really happy that she's finally here. Bit tired and we both can't wait to go home and get a little bit of rest, while princess over here sleeps." The reporter chuckled. "Aww, so does the princess have a name yet?" She asked, directing her question towards Gabriella who had yet to speak.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak when Hayden squirmed and a small cry passed through her lips. The couple heard everyone laugh in Awe as Gabriella tried to hush her daughter. Hayden only cried harder and everyone waited in silence as Gabriella handed the princess over to her father, where she immediately settled. Looking back at the reporter Gabriella announced, "Hayden, her name is Hayden Victoria Alice."

The reporter asked a few more questions before thanking the new parents as they turned to head back into the warm hospital. Turning left to head back to the hospital room Gabriella let out a sigh. "Now that's done, Lets get Hayden ready to go home." Troy nodded and stepped aside to let Gabriella in.

The car seat was waiting on the made bed and Gabi went over to unclip the straps whilst Troy un-swaddled Hayden before he gently laid her in. The princess looked small laid in the car seat, and Troy buckled her in tightly and placed the blanket back over her to keep her warm. Gabriella pulled a white hat over the top of Hayden's head and the couple got ready to leave.

Hospital staff lined the hallways wishing the couple well, and Troy reached for Gabriella's hand as they reached the entrance again. The car was already out the front waiting, the doors open so the couple could get in quickly. Kissing Gabriella's cheek quickly the hospital doors opened and the couple stepped out and headed to the car, ignoring the hundreds of reporters.

Gabriella climbed into the back seat and watched as Troy clipped Hayden's car seat in. The door shut with a loud bang and Hayden's face screwed up. Troy climbed into the drivers seat of the car and Gabriella leaned over to adjust Hayden's hat and blanket as the baby opened her eyes whilst her bottom lip trembled. "Uh oh," Gabriella announced. "Someone doesn't like the car."

Troy turned round to face her. "Is she going to cry?" he asked, Gabi shrugged and he turned around. He started the engine of the car and slowly put it into drive. Hayden whimpered and Gabriella put her hand on her stomach. "It's okay baby girl, it's not a long drive." Hayden's face only screwed up in response and her mouth opened as a steady wail came out. "Yeah she's going to cry." Gabriella told Troy, who only laughed from the front.

Hayden's arms escaped from the blanket as she cried and Gabriella was quick to gently take hold of one. Her daughters small fingers wrapping around her pointer finger as she cried. The security guard next to Troy in the front looked over at Gabriella in sympathy. "Both mine hated the car as babies." He said and she looked over at him with a smile. "It's just a phase they have, I promise it'll pass."

Troy pulled up to the back entrance of the palace and shut off the car engine. "Oh, my parents are here," He said to Gabriella as his door was opened and he got out the car. He quickly grabbed Hayden's car seat from the back and encouraged Gabi inside. "Brie come on darling, I've got her go inside." Gabi walked over to the doors and went inside as they were open. A little spaniel came bounding over and a grin washed over her face. "Hey Oscar!" she cried as the dog jumped up, welcoming back his mistress. Gabi got down on her knees to pet the dog as Troy walked in with Hayden.

The spaniel rushed over to Troy and was jumping up at his legs. "Hang on buddy," Troy said as the dog whimpered. "Brie baby, do you want to take Hayden through to the living room?" She nodded and stood up. She took the car seat off Troy and watched for a moment as Troy got down and greeted Oscar.

She wandered through to the living room to where Troy's parents, The King and Queen of England, were sat. Lucille was reading a book, whilst Jack was doing something on the Ipad. She came in, greeting her in-laws and set the car seat on the floor as Troy wandered in Oscar running around at his feet before he spotted the new object obtaining the wood floor.

Gabriella bent down and began to unclip Hayden, when Oscar came rushing over to see what was going on. She giggled as the dog sniffed at the baby before he lost interest and went to sit beside the car seat. She pulled her daughter from the car seat and rested her gently on her chest. Lucille watched in awe as Gabriella moved to sit beside her on the sofa, before she moved Hayden down to cradle her so Lucille could look at her.

"You guys," Lucille said, getting emotional. "She's beautiful. I can already tell she's going to have Gabi's looks, I mean look at that beautiful dark hair." Gabi smiled proudly and she held Hayden out to Lucille. "Go on, you take her." she said as she passed the now asleep baby across into Lucille's awaiting arms.

Gabriella watched Lucille with Hayden, as Troy made his way over and sat down beside his wife. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She snuggled into his side and released a contented sigh. "I'm tired." she mumbled into his blue shirt, "and I would go to bed, but Hayden will need to eat in a bit."

Troy kissed the top of her head, "She's alright for now Brie, if you want to take a small nap." She glanced sleepily up at him before burying her head back into his shirt. He gently began to scratch at her back, over her dress. "Come on beautiful. It's been a long day, we can come get you when Hayden's ready."

Troy looked over at his daughter, who was now resting in peacefully in Jacks arms. Her tiny fists were balled under her chin, within her swaddle, as she took even breaths in her sleep. "Can you just watch Hayden for me while I get Gabriella sorted?" Troy asked as he pulled Gabi to her feet. He gave her a gentle push in the direction of their room.

Stepping into the master bedroom, Troy glanced at the Moses basket that was located by Gabriella's side of the bed, knowing that would hold his daughter for the next few months. He then looked over at his wife who was beginning to slip the dress from her shoulders. She pulled out some shorts and a tank top, then she threw on a zip up jacket over the top before she sat on the bed. Troy came over and squatted in front of her. He placed his hands over her knees and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Take a small nap baby girl." he told her as he pulled back the covers and she slid in. Gabi's eyes drifted shut as Troy pulled the duvet over her body. "I'll come get you if Hayden needs you, or if your family turn up." He kissed her forehead again, then he quietly slipped from the room.

Oscar came bounding up the hallway and Troy got down to meet him. "Hey Buddy," he said as the dog rolled onto his back and wanted his belly rubbed. "Go give Mummy cuddles," he told him as he opened the bedroom door slightly, and watched as the dog jumped up on the bed and curled up in his usual spot alongside Gabriella.

Wandering back into the living room, Jack was crouched down by the baby swing. Having just clicked Hayden into it, he was just tucking the blanket around her before he stood and switched it onto the lowest setting. "She's out," Troy said as he sat down on the sofa by his mother, and he reached for the television remote. "She was tired, poor girl." Lucille commented. "Is her family coming up?"

Troy found a suitable channel and after turning the volume down slightly he replied; "They said they might come up tonight, or tomorrow. We've got guest bedroom's set up anyway." Lucille nodded. "But I think they're driving up tomorrow morning." Jack chuckled from the arm chair he had settled in and everyone looked at him. "Your all in the news son." he commented. "You, Gabriella and your little princess." Troy rolled his eyes, then turned his attention back to the television.

About 20 minutes passed and Hayden began to stir from the swing. She released a small cry and she tried to kick her legs about. Troy stood up and went over to her. "Hi sweet girl," he cooed as he pulled the blanket from her, resting it over his shoulder before he undid the clips and he lifted her to his chest. Hayden turned and pressed her face into his chest, and Troy gently rubbed her back and sat back down on the sofa.

Lucille smiled and watched as her son interacted with his daughter for a while. She then glanced to the clock on the wall and sighed. "Jack, we really must be going." she then turned to Troy. "Will you be alright, it's just we've got the Evans coming over for dinner, and we need to get ready." Troy smiled and stood again, shifting Hayden against him. He looked down at her, she was calm. Her blue eyes scanning the area with curiosity. "We'll manage Mum," he kissed her cheek and waved to his Dad. "Tell Mr and Mrs Evans we say hello." He followed his parents to the front door and waved as they got into the car and drove away.

He turned to walk into the house and he glanced down at Hayden who was stuffing her hand into her mouth. Troy sighed. "Are you really hungry princess?" he asked softly. "Your momma needs to sleep."

Hayden released a cry of protest and Troy chuckled. "Alright baby girl," he said as he slowly made his way to the master bedroom. "Lets go see Mummy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _2nd September 2013_

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. A small cry was coming from the bassinet beside her. She pulled the covers back and placed her feet on the ground. A small moan came from her husband, as she pushed to stand and wandered over to look at the small baby.

"It's 4am," Troy whined from behind her "She was just up at," Troy sat up to look at the digital clock on the bedside table, "1am for a feeding."

Gabriella chuckled as she lifted the baby girl into her arms. Hayden twisted, immediately going for food, then screeching out when she couldn't get it. Gabi sat down on the bed crossed legged and placed the baby down in front of her. She adjusted her tank top, then unwrapped Hayden from her swaddle before she brought the girl to her breast.

Hayden latched on and suckled immediately, her blue eyes looking up at Gabriella. Gabi watched her daughter for a moment, before she turned her head to look at her Husband who was now sat upright and was playing flappy bird on his iphone. "Really Troy?" she questioned as the bird hit the pipe and fell to the ground.

Giving a heavy sigh, Troy quit the game and locked his phone, setting it on the bed beside him. He then glanced to his wife, pecking her cheek quickly before he looked down at his daughter who's blue eyes were fixed on him. She smirked against Gabriella's breast, before she kicked her leg out. "She needs to focus Troy," Gabi chuckled.

Troy raised his arms in defence. "Wasn't me," he said reaching over for his phone. Gabriella chuckled from beside him. "She's watching you," She commented.

"Probably making sure I don't tickle her." Troy said as he gently tickled her foot.

Hayden jerked and pulled her legs into her body. She pulled away from Gabi before she started to cry. "You weren't meant to do that!" Troy commented as Gabriella raised the girl to the shoulder. She kissed the girls temple and she started to rub her back. Hayden's cries subsided and a small burp passed through her lips. "There we go sweetheart," Gabriella cooed, "Do you want some more?" She brought the girl to her other breast and she latched on quickly.

Troy shifted from the bed and he stood up. "Do you want a glass of water Brie?" he asked as he slipped on his slippers. Gabi nodded and looked down at Hayden. who's eyes were drooping shut. "Troy, don't take what just happened to heart. She a baby and you just startled her."

"I know. Now I'll go get you a drink and when I get back, I can burp her for you whilst you get some sleep. We've got a long drive home tomorrow evening after your parents visit." He kissed her forehead before he slipped out the door.

Oscar came bounding into the room as Gabi adjusted Hayden again. The spaniel jumped up onto the bed by his mistresses feet. Gabi reached out to pet the dog who slowly made his way up the bed to inspect the baby cradled in Gabriella's arms. He sniffed the small child, who in response curled her body away from him and into her mother. The dog let out a small excited bark, before he curled up on Troy's side of the bed. Gabriella watching with a small chuckle.

Troy re-entered the room, and he frowned when he saw the small spaniel puppy occupying his side of the bed. He put down Gabriella's glass of water on her bedside table, before he walked round and stood beside his side of the bed. "Oscar," He warned as the puppy barked excitedly. Troy crawled onto the bed as the spaniel jumped all over him. He played for a few minutes, before he saw Gabriella readjust her tank top. "Give her here Brie," he said quietly. "You get some sleep."

Gabriella passed Hayden over to Troy and she watched as he raised the infant to his shoulder to burp her. Gabriella slid down under the covers and she watched him until her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

Gabriella was sat at the breakfast bar, a sleepy, but awake Hayden cradled in her arms when her parents turned up. Gabi smiled as her mother entered the room giving a small squeal at the sight of her daughter and granddaughter together.

"Look at you," Maria exclaimed as Gabi handed Hayden over to her. Watching as her mother cradled her daughter gently in her arms. Hayden looked up at Maria before she frowned and her eyes fluttered closed. "You look just like your mummy." Maria lifted her head to look at her daughter. "Mi hija, she's beautiful." she said as she pulled Gabriella into a hug.

Troy appeared with Greg Montez following behind, and he chuckled as he saw Hayden in his mother-in-laws arms. He stood behind Gabriella, wrapping his arms around her waist before he dropped a kiss into her curls. "Troy, she's gorgeous." Greg said as he looked over at his sleeping granddaughter. "How was she last night?" he asked as Maria passed the baby over and the family made their way into the living room.

"She got up every three hours for a feeding," Gabriella said. "Apart from that it was a fairly easy night which kind of scares me a little bit." Troy chuckled and sat down next to his wife. "Are you guys staying at the palace or are you going to drive back to Dorset?" Maria asked as she poured a drink from the tea pot that had been placed on the coffee table. "We're thinking of going back down to Dorset tonight. We just think it will be better for Hayden and we just want time as a family." Troy said honestly as he took Gabriella's hand and laced their fingers together. "Also a lot of our baby stuff is down at the house in Dorset so it had always been planned." Gabi told her parents who were smiling at the couple.

They sat and talked for a while, making plans about visits and days out, before Hayden squirmed about in Greg's arms. "She's really not happy about that," Maria teased as Hayden let out a small cry. Greg stood up and tried to hush the baby as he passed her over to Gabriella.

Once in Gabi's arms Hayden turned her head to Gabi's breast and she cried again. "Alright sweetheart," Gabriella said soothingly as she carefully stood. "Hayden just needs to eat again, we won't be long." She said as she left the room.

As she left, the front door was heard and Oscar began to bark excitedly. Greg and Maria looked at Troy who smiled. "It's my parents." He told them as he rose to greet his Dad who strolled into the room. "Sorry Son," Jack apologised. "But your mother wanted to see her granddaughter again before you left for Dorset."

Troy shook his head chuckling. "Gabi's just taken her to feed her. Greg and Maria are here," he said motioning to Gabriella's parents that were beginning to stand to greet the royal couple.

Maria stood and greeted Jack and Lucille, engaging into a conversation with them for a while. After a while she watched as the boys engaged into a conversation about basketball, and Lucille got down to pet the dog. She turned her head and frowned as she heard her daughter call out for her husband, but he was too busy to notice. The calling then stopped for a while, before she started again this time calling her name.

"Momma!"

Maria smiled and excused herself from the room, following the sounds of Gabriella's calls down the hall.

"Mum!"

She knocked on the bedroom door, before she pushed it open. She smiled at the sight of Gabriella breastfeeding her daughter. "You okay Gabi?" she asked as she sat on the end of the bed.

"This is going to sound stupid, but I really need to loo and was wandering if you could burp her for me once she's done."

Maria smiled. "I'd love to sweetie." Gabriella took the while burp rag off her shoulder and tossed it to her mother. "Lucille and Jack are here." Maria told Gabi as Hayden finished suckling and she was passed to Maria, who raised the girl to her shoulder and began to pat at her back. Gabi fixed her top before she stood. "Thanks momma," she smiled. "You can take her to the living room once she's done." then she made a dash for the bathroom, the door slamming behind her.

The slam of the door startled the baby girl at Maria's shoulder, and she laughed as the baby tensed before her small body relaxed and she released a burp. "Come on Princess, lets go find your Daddy."

* * *

Maria entered the living room, Hayden still on her shoulder. The baby girl tensed again once she heard Troy's voice, then she let out a cry. Troy turned from the conversation and he went to get Hayden from his mother-in-law. "Hiya sweet girl," he cooed as he kissed her forehead and held her to his chest. "Where's Gabi?" he directed at Maria.

Maria sat on the sofa and looked back at Troy. "She went to the bathroom." Troy nodded and went back to join in his conversation. Lucille came over after a while and Troy looked down at his now sleeping daughter. "Grandma's going to steal you from me." he then passed her over as Gabriella came into the room. "Hello Lucy, Jack." she greeted as she moved to stand by Troy who wrapped his arms around her and dropped a kiss to her temple.

"I was just thinking," Gabriella muttered to Troy. "If we feed her later, then we can drive down to Dorset and she can sleep in her car seat." Troy buried his nose into her hair and he grinned. "Sounds good," He said. "I can't wait to see the gang again." Gabriella laughed. "Neither can I."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _3rd September 2013_

Chad Danforth was sat at the dinner table at his home in Dorset, when his wife came rushing in. "There's a car on their driveway!" Taylor squealed. "That wasn't there when we went to bed last night." Chad stood up and went to have a nosy at the driveway opposite their house. "Oh you mean Gabi and Troy." He said. "Yeah, Troy texted me saying they were coming home and we're going over there later today."

"Did they bring baby?" Taylor questioned as Chad returned to his bowl of cereal. "Would have thought so," Chad replied. "Troy said they were planning to stay for a while so I would have thought they'd bring baby down." Taylor squealed. "Ooo, I'm so exited!"

* * *

Troy was lounged on the sofa, at his home in Dorset. Hayden laid awake on his chest whilst Gabriella was still asleep upstairs. The journey down had been pretty easy. Hayden had slept the entire journey, along with Gabriella. "You've already worn mummy out," Troy whispered to his daughter.

Hayden sighed and squirmed about on Troy's chest before she settled. Troy flicked on the television and he settled on a movie before Oscar came bounding down the stairs. Troy turned his head and he smirked as his wife stood there in her shorts and tank top, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Morning beautiful," he greeted.

"Morning," Gabriella mumbled back. She shuffled over to the sofa, where Troy was sat and she dropped her tired body down beside her husband. She smiled at him and watched as Hayden turned her head towards her and she laughed as Hayden lips rose into a small smirk.

"Is that mummy?" Troy cooed and Hayden kicked her legs out.

Gabriella picked Hayden off Troy's chest. "Hey baby girl," she said. "Were you having cuddles with daddy?" Hayden looked up at Gabriella with her blue eyes. She kicked her legs about excitedly, loosening the swaddled she was wrapped in. Gabriella and Troy laughed. "You get to meet Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Ryan tonight baby girl. You're going to be spoiled rotten." Gabi told the small child. "But first, Mummy thinks you need a bath." Gabriella took the swaddled away from Hayden and she rested it on her shoulder. She smiled at the pink onsie she had been placed in.

"I'm going to start breakfast Brie," Troy said as he stood. He then bent over and kissed Gabriella's forehead. "Shall I make you a cup of tea beautiful?" he asked her. Gabriella nodded as Troy headed towards the kitchen. She then stood and rested Hayden against her chest. "Come on then sweetheart, let's give you a bath."

* * *

"Ryan!" Sharpay squealed as she rushed into her brothers house. "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan!"

"What Pay?" he asked as he came into the kitchen his three year old son hanging off his hip, clutching onto a blue blanket. The boys eyes widened at the sight of his aunt and he squirmed to get down. Ryan placed him on the floor and he rushed over to Sharpay who picked him up in a hug. "Hi buddy." she said. "Ryan, Gabs and Troy are back." she said excitedly as Ryan moved around the kitchen to turn the kettle on. "They've got little baby with them too. Zeke says we're all invited round there later to meet Hayden and I had to pass the message on to you."

Kelsi then appeared in the kitchen. "Morning all," she chirped. "Good morning Oliver." she directed at her son. She moved towards Sharpay and held out her arms. Oliver giggled and clamped onto Sharpay. "Aunt Pay." he cried.

"Auntie Pay will still be here, now come with mummy to get dressed." Oliver gave a frustrated sigh and Sharpay placed him on the ground. "Go on buddy, I'll still be here okay." The toddler smiled and rushed off towards Kelsi who took him upstairs.

"He loves his aunt pay," Ryan commented as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Sharpay. Sharpay smiled. "How can anyone not love me?" she said as she took a sip. Ryan just rolled his eyes and sat down next to his sister. "Whatever you say Sharpay." he mumbled. "Whatever you say."

* * *

 _6.00pm_

Hayden was laid on the changing table, watching her mother with wide eyes. "You're beautiful yes," Gabriella cooed as she slipped a Pink long sleeved onsie along with a pair of white floral dungarees onto the baby. Hayden moved her hands to her face and she kicked her legs about. A pair of white socks were slipped onto her feet before she was lifted up to her mothers chest.

Gabriella moved around the nursery with Hayden at her chest when the doorbell went off. "Troy?" she called down to her husband who was in the kitchen. "I'm on it Brie." he called back to her as she made her way across the hall into the main bedroom. She placed Hayden down on the bed and surrounded the child with pillows to stop her rolling off whilst she slipped on a blouse. Hayden cried as Gabriella changed her shirt and pulled her long curls into a messy ponytail. She then picked the infant off the bed. "I know baby girl, you just want to be held." she paced the bedroom for a while to quieten the girl before she went downstairs.

Four pairs of shoes were neatly in the hallway and Gabriella smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again. She slowly moved into the kitchen to see Sharpay, Zeke, and Chad and Taylor stood around talking to Troy. "Hey Beautiful," Troy greeted and Taylor and Sharpay spun round a gave a small squeal as Gabriella entered the room. She moved round to greet them and one-arm hug them, though being mindful of Hayden at her chest before she moved to stand by Troy who wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Look at the dark hair on her little head," Taylor said and Gabriella smiled at her. "She got the Bolton Blue eyes?" Chad asked. Gabriella nodded and held her out to Taylor who was almost squirming to get her hands on her. Hayden looked up at Taylor who gave a small chuckle. "Defiantly the Bolton blue," she said. "and it doesn't look like they will be changing anytime soon." Chad stood beside Taylor and looked at the baby. His finger curled into Hayden's grip and he smiled. "She's going to look just like Gabriella." He said.

Troy was about to reply when Ryan and Kelsi came into the room. Oliver shuffling in in front of Kelsi. "Hello Bolton family," Ryan said. Kelsi laughed. "Oh look, baby." Ryan said looking at Hayden who was now in Sharpay's arms. Kelsi moved round to hug Gabriella. "Congratulations," she said as she passed over a pink gift bag. "Thanks Kelsi," she replied before she bent down to Oliver's height. "Hi Olli!" she greeted.

Oliver smiled and rushed over to Gabriella. "Gabi!" he screamed. She pulled him into a hug and stood up placing him on her hip. "Brie," Troy warned. She turned and glared at him. "Just be careful okay?" he kissed the top of her head and moved to face Ryan who was looking at Hayden, and Kelsi who was talking to Taylor. "Ryan, Kelsi. Can I get either of you a drink?" Troy asked.

"Water for me please Troy," Kelsi replied. Troy nodded. "Ryan, do you want a beer?" He looked around nervously. "Is anyone else drinking?" he asked. Chad and Zeke raised their beer bottles into the air. "We are!" they declared. "I am too," Troy said. "Once everyone else is sorted." Ryan smiled. "Oh, go on then."

Troy made his way to the fridge and got Ryan a beer out. He opened it and handed it to him. "Shall we go into the living room guys?" he asked. Everyone nodded, and Gabriella was handed her daughter back by Zeke. "I might put her in the swing." she told Troy who moved behind her. "She's getting tired." Gazing over his wife's shoulders, he saw his daughter yawn and curl up closer to her mother. Her blue eyes fluttering close. "Is her blanket down here Brie, or do you want me to get it?"

The couple walked into the living room and Gabi saw the blanket in the swing. "No, its folded in her swing, which makes my job a little bit easier." she declared as she went over to the item and crouched down in front of it.

She cradled Hayden in one arm, whilst she pulled the blanket onto her lap and she undid the straps. She carefully placed Hayden inside and clipped her in. Placing the blanket over her daughter, Gabriella stood and turned the swing onto the low setting before she took her water from Troy and she sat down next to Sharpay.

* * *

Troy and the Men returned with dinner at about 8pm. "Grubs up!" Chad called, making everyone laugh. They all pitched in to set the table, and as Ryan passed over a few forks to Zeke, they slipped out of his hand and landed on the floor making a loud noise. Everyone stopped and waited and soon enough a wail came from the living room. Troy placed his beer on the table in his place. "I'll get her Brie, you get some food." he said already walking to the lounge.

Hayden's face was screwed up, with her eyes squeezed shut as she wailed. Troy went in and unbuckled her from the swing before he decided to swaddle her in the pale pink blanket that Gabriella had placed over her earlier. "There we go," Troy said gently as he cradled Hayden against him. "Lets go see mummy." He walked into the kitchen and smiled as all his friends had sat down at the table, the food being dished onto plates.

Gabriella looked up and saw Troy stood with Hayden wrapped in a swaddle. "Hey," she said. "Is she alright?" Hayden let out a cry at hearing her mothers voice and Troy chuckled walking towards Gabi. "She's fine," he said as he passed her into Gabriella's waiting arms. "She just wants her mummy." He kissed the top of Gabriella's head before he moved to sit by Chad. "Dude." Chad said before the pair fell into a conversation about basketball.

"Lets have a look Gabi," Kelsi said. Gabriella adjusted Hayden slightly so Kelsi could see her. "Gabi." Kelsi whispered before she looked up at her friend. "She's stunning." Gabriella smiled at Kelsi before she adjusted Hayden again, and picked up her fork. Hayden squirmed before she rested against her mother, her small fist having a light hold on Gabi's blouse. "They don't stay that young and innocent forever." Sharpay said as she glared at Oliver who giggled and smiled at her. "Aunt Pay!" he cried as everyone erupted into laughter. "MMM..." was all Oliver said as the friends continued eating dinner. Gabriella looked over at Troy and smiled, happy that they were reunited with their friends again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Tuesday 8th October 2013- Hayden 5 weeks old_

Gabriella paced the living room, bouncing a screaming baby in her arms. "Shh baby, baby." she said. She looked to the front door nervously. "Kelsi where are you?" she muttered. Hayden had come down with a fever about an hour ago, and due to the fact Troy was up in London, Gabriella had to call Kelsi to run of to the chemist to grab some medicine as Gabi had no car.

Hayden screamed bloody murder as Gabriella adjusted her so he head was resting against her shoulder. She kissed her warm forehead, her lips lingering as the front door burst open. Gabriella turned and she sighed in relief as Kelsi stood their with the baby calpol in her hand. "Thank you Kelsi." Gabi said as Kelsi came over.

Kelsi got the medicine ready as Gabriella cradled Hayden in her left arm. Kelsi looked at Gabi and when Hayden opened her mouth to cry she squirted the medicine into her cheek. Hayden looked stunned for a moment, before her crying continued. She twisted in her mothers arms, lifting her hand to Gabriella's breast before she clutched the material of Gabi's top.

"Has she eaten?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella shook her head. "She tried for about 5 minutes before the screaming started an hour ago, but I don't think she got much." Gabriella said. "I'll try again in a bit. Once I've calmed her." She lifted Hayden to her shoulder again and began to gently rub her back. "Gabs," Kelsi started. "I've got to get back, Ryan's going out. Will you be okay until Troy gets back?"

Hayden's cries had subsided slightly. "That's fine Kels." she replied. "Thank you for running to the store for me." Kelsi smiled. "No problem. If anything happens come straight over okay." she said as she turned to the door. "Also make sure she eats." Gabriella followed her and watched her friend walk down the drive. "I will. Thank you so much Kelsi" She waved before she went back into the house.

Hayden squirmed against Gabriella. "Shall we try get some food in you sweet girl," she whispered to the child as she sat on the sofa and adjusted her top. Hayden latched on as her phone started to ring beside her. She picked it up and gave a sigh of relief when it was Troy.

"Hey," She breathed.

"Brie. Baby what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Hayden's got a small fever, she screamed bloody murder for about an hour, Kelsi had to run to the chemist to get some medicine." she replied as Hayden curled into Gabi and she gripped at her top, her mouth working lazily at her breast.

"Brie, is she okay now? What are you doing?"

Gabi chuckled. "She's fine, currently eating and I'm on the phone to you."

"Oh okay. I'm just leaving London babe, I'll be home soon. Just go easy for a bit okay? I love you."

"I love you too Troy."

"Bye sweetheart, I'll see you in a bit." Troy then hung up.

Gabriella then gazed down to Hayden whose eyes had drifted closed, her mouth still working, making wet popping sounds. "I guess you were Hungry baby girl." she said as she turned on the television. Oscar jumped up on the sofa beside Gabriella and he curled up beside her as she settled to watch an episode of friends whilst Hayden ate.

As the episode finished. Hayden pulled away and Gabriella raised her to her shoulder to burp her. The girl released a burp almost immediately then she released a small yawn. Gabi stood and crossed the room to place Hayden in her swing, as the child fought off sleep. "Rest little princess," she told the child as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. She tucked the pink blanket over her before she stood. "Suppose we better do some jobs," she told the exited spaniel who jumped up on the sofa to bark excitedly at his mistress.

* * *

When Troy opened the front door to his house later that day, he was expecting a bigger greeting than he got. Gabriella was laid on the sofa asleep and Oscar was laid by the baby swing guarding the little princess that was laid awake sucking on her fist. Troy slipped of his shoes and he crossed the small space to unclip her and lift her into the air. "You hungry baby girl?" he asked as he turned to look at his wife. He kissed Hayden's forehead and frowned. "Still a bit feverish sweet girl, lets wake mummy and you can get some food, and we can work out when you last had some medicine."

Holding Hayden securely to his chest, Troy bent down in front of his wife. "Brie," he said quietly as he lightly scratched at her arm. "Brie, baby girl, come on." Gabi stirred slightly. "Troy?" she mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. "Come on Brie. Hay's hungry and she's still running a fever so does she need more medicine?"

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and sat up. "You do know there's a bottle in the fridge right?" she asked him as he passed Hayden over. The baby squirmed and tried going straight for food. "I didn't know that, but we can use that tonight, whist you get some sleep." Troy responded. Gabriella only yawned as Hayden latched on.

"How are your parents?" Gabi asked. Troy sat down on the sofa beside his wife. Oscar jumping up onto his lap, playfully licking and nipping at his master. "They are good, they asked when they would next get to see Hayden." he said, gently running his hands over Hayden's tiny feet that were covered with white socks.

"When they next come up here," Gabriella muttered lowly. Troy sighed and reached across to place his hand on Gabi's knee. "I know you hate travelling Baby girl, but you know my parents," he gave a few gentle swipes with his thumb whilst she considered her answer. "I don't mind the travelling, it's just not fair on Hayden all the time, or us. I'm sorry, but if they want to see her they have to make the effort." Troy opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriella kept talking. "Don't say anything about them being King and Queen, Troy, it never stopped them before." She snapped before she raised Hayden to her shoulder and gave firm, but gentle pats to her back.

"I know Brie, I know." Troy said. He then bit his lip as he thought of something to change the topic. Gabriella switched Hayden to her other breast and she looked over at Troy. "My sister called yesterday." she said quietly. "I was meant to tell you but I kind of forgot with Hayden being up all night and so on." Troy looked over at his wife and he smiled. "Go on," he encouraged. "Her and her family flew in from New York the other night, she's staying with my parents and she wanted to know if they could drop in one day this week. So she can meet her niece. I said I'd have to ask you first, but I think it would be nice. We can see Daniel and Nicole again."

Troy leant over and gave Gabriella a quick kiss. "See if they are free Friday." he said. "It will be nice to catch up with your sister and her family. I don't think I've seen them since the wedding." Hayden pulled away from Gabi's breast. "Here you go pumpkin, go to daddy for a bit." Gabriella said as she passed her daughter over to Troy. She fixed her top before she stood up. "Where you going lovely lady?" Troy asked.

"I'm going to call my sister then we can have family movie time." She smiled. "I won't be long." Troy rested the little girl on his chest and he gently rubbed at her back. She moved her head around, and brought her fist up to her mouth to suck gently on her fingers. "No Hay," Troy cooed. "I need you to burp for daddy." The baby twisted her head slightly to look at her dad, she gave a small grin before her whole body jerked with a hiccup. "Or you could do that," he mused as Hayden's body shook again with another hiccup.

After the third hiccup a small burp passed through her lips, startling the dog that was watching the baby carefully. He barked and Hayden attempted to twist her head to look at him. She gave up and dropped it onto Troy's chest as she gave another hiccup. "What's mummy going to say, Huh princess?" he said as Hayden hiccupped, again.

"What am I going to say about what?" Gabriella asked as she sat down, pulling Oscar into her lap. She began to scratch behind his ear as she looked at Troy and Hayden. "Hay's got the hiccups cause she ate too fast." Troy said as Hayden glared at her mother before she gave a small grin. "Did you get to your sister?"

Oscar curled up on Gabi's lap as she replied. "No, mum said they'd gone out for a meal but she'd pass the message onto them."

"That's good," Troy said as he picked up the remote. "Now, what movie shall we watch?" Gabi chuckled. "What ever you fancy my dear." she said. "I don't care as long as I can watch it with my favourite people." She sighed. "I love you Troy."

Troy smiled. "I love you too Brie, I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _Friday 12th October 2013_

Troy was sat on the sofa, watching Hayden in her swing. The baby was sucking gently on her fingers as the soft motion of the swing kept her calm and quiet whilst her mother paced the room nervously. "Brie, honey." Troy said, twisting his head to look at his pacing wife. "Calm down, its just your sister."

Gabriella stopped pacing to look at him. "I know its just my sister, I just haven't seen her since the wedding which was over a year ago." Troy rolled his eyes and he pushed of the sofa to stand in front of her. Her eyes met his, and he pulled her into his embrace. "Brie, your sister loves you, and I bet she's super excited to meet Hayden." He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

The couple stood in their embrace for a little while before Hayden squealed. They both turned their heads and laughed as she was trying to shove her foot in her mouth. Gabriella left Troy's embrace and she picked up the girl. "Don't do that you silly girl." She said as she kissed her temple. "Your going to meet your Auntie Genevieve, Uncle Paul and your cousins Daniel and Nicole." Hayden kicked her legs about and Gabriella changed her position to cradle her.

A car pulled up on the driveway and Oscar began to bark. Hayden jumped in her mothers arms before she dissolved into loud tears. "Oh baby," Gabriella said as she put Hayden's head on her shoulder and she kissed her temple again as the baby cried. "Troy," she said turning to her husband who had picked up the spaniel in attempt to shush him. "Put him outside for a bit, we can let him in once they've settled."

As Troy went to put the excited puppy outside Gabriella opened the front door to greet her sister and her family. "Hi Guys," she greeted as she tried to calm a screaming Hayden. Her sister stepped out of the car and she winced as Hayden's cries filled the atmosphere. "Oh someone is not happy." she said as she walked over to engulf her sister in a hug. She pulled back, and rubbed Hayden's back gently. "What's wrong little princess?" Gabriella smiled and stepped aside to let her in as Paul and the kids approached the door. "Hi," She kissed Paul on the cheek and she smiled at the kids as they passed. She shut the door behind them and followed them into the living room where Troy was stood.

She watched as Troy and Paul shook hands, and as Evie kissed him on the cheek. The kids tackled their Uncle Troy in a hug and she laughed. He pulled away and stood up. "Is she okay?" he mouthed to her as she began to bounce to calm Hayden. She gave a slight nod at him before she turned her head to look at her daughter who was now drooling over her shoulder. She then looked over at her sister who was watching her kids talk to Troy whilst Paul stood next to him, also listening. "Do you want to go have cuddles with Aunt Evie?" she said as her sister looked over at her and she began to move towards her.

"Here you go baby girl." Gabriella said as she settled Hayden into Evie's arms. Paul noticed his wife had hold of the baby princess so he moved to stand behind her to look at her now peaceful face.

"Gabi," Evie breathed, she looked up towards her sister who had settled herself on the sofa with Nicole perched on her lap. "Sorry Troy, but she's got the Montez genes." Troy and Paul laughed. "Yeah she's going to look just like her momma," Troy said. "Can I get you a drink of anything guys?" he asked. Paul looked up. "Just a glass of water mate," he said. "Tea please," Evie said. Gabi smiled. "Make that two tea's please." she added. Troy began to walk to the kitchen. "What about you kids?"

Nicole turned on Gabi's lap. "Aunt Gabi do you have that special juice that we always have when we stay." Gabriella thought for a moment. "The apple and raspberry one?" she questioned and the little girl nodded. "Then you're in luck sweetie, because Uncle Troy bought some yesterday." "He did?" she asked. Troy laughed and came and picked the 5 year old off his wife's lap. "I did, would you like some?" "Yes please!" she exclaimed as Troy carried her off into the kitchen.

Gabriella laughed. "Bless her," she said. Evie passed over Hayden to her husband who had sat down on the other sofa and she sat beside him. "The kids were so exited when we told them they were going to see you today. They've been asking all week when they are going to meet baby Hayden, or baby H as Nicole put it." "Baby H?" Gabi laughed. "That's a first."

"Aunt Gabi," Daniel spoke very quietly from his position on the floor. Gabriella turned to the 11 nearly 12 year old and she smiled. "Yeah Dan," she said. He ducked his head shyly. "Can I hold Baby Hayden?" he asked. Gabriella and Evie's smiles grew. "Of course sweetie." She said. "Come sit by me and we can get your Dad to pass her over." He smiled and pushed off the ground to go sit by his Aunt.

Daniel sat down next to Gabi, as Paul gently placed the baby in her mothers arms. Hayden looked up at Gabi and she blinked a few times, then she smiled as she recognised her mother's face. "Right Dan," she said to the boy. "Support her head and hold her fairly tightly as she's a wriggly baby." She gently passed Hayden over and she watched as her nephew cradled her daughter.

Troy came back into the room with a glass of water and the tea for Evie. "Oh look cousin Daniels got you now." he said to his daughter who watched his every move from her position. "I'll be back with your tea Brie," he said to his wife as he left and Nicole skipped in. "Baby!" she cried and everyone laughed. "You can have a turn after your brother." Gabi said as she looked to her sister who sipped her tea and smiled. She then placed the mug on the coffee table and pulled out her phone. "Can I take a picture?" she asked. Paul pulled Nicole into his lap as Gabi nodded and shifted away from the boy so Evie could take a picture.

Troy entered the room again with Gabi's tea and he placed it on the coffee table. He stood behind Evie getting his daughters attention as she took the picture. "Gabi, Troy. Can you get in please" she asked before she turned to her husband. "And you Nicole." The little girl jumped off her fathers lap and she ran over to sit beside her brother. Troy came in and picked the little girl up. "Your going on my lap missy." he said whilst tickling her. "Whilst your Aunt Gabi can go sit beside your brother and Hayden."

Gabriella stood up and she moved to the other end of the sofa to sit the other side of Daniel. He looked up and smiled at his aunt before his gaze drifted back down to the little baby he held. His finger curled into Hayden's grip as the baby smiled at him. "She smiled at me," He announced. "That's nice," Evie said. "Now everyone look at me and smile." She took a couple of pictures before Hayden started to wriggle about in Daniels arms. "I see what you mean by wriggly baby." Evie said as she picked up her tea and took a sip. "She's going to cry." Troy said from his position next to Dan.

"Troy!" Gabi said as she sipped her tea. "She might not." Hayden then screwed up her face and a little cry left her mouth. Daniel froze and Troy looked at Gabi like 'I told you so.' Evie put down her tea again and looked at her sister. "Can I?" she asked. Gabriella nodded and Evie stepped forward to relive her son of his screaming cousin.

"Uncle Troy." Nicole murmured. "She isn't going to do that with me. Will she?" Troy laughed and shook his head. "No sweet girl. We'll calm her down first and then you can have cuddles." Nicole bopped her head. "Good because I like cuddles with babies that don't cry." Everyone laughed. "Oh Nicole, your just too sweet. Gabi exclaimed with a shake of her head. "Stay that way." Troy added and everyone laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _Saturday 20th October 2013- Hayden 6 weeks old_

Troy strapped Hayden tightly into her car seat. The sleeping baby, momentarily opened her eyes to look at her father before she let them fall closed again. He covered her with a pink blanket as Gabriella came down the stairs in a red dress. Her curls pulled back into a twisted bun and she was buttoning up her black coat.

The family had driven back up to London for the weekend to celebrate Jack's birthday. All of Troy's family were going to be there, and the couple thought it would be perfect to introduce Hayden to the rest of the family.

Troy picked up the car seat as he gently ushered Gabriella out of the house. "Come on Brie," he said. They stepped outside and Gabriella took the car seat from Troy to secure it in the back of the car whilst he locked the house. As Gabriella buckled the car seat in Hayden released a small cry. "Don't start baby girl," Gabi cooed. "It's not a long drive, then mummy will pick you up." The baby looked at her mum before she screwed up her face, although no cry left her mouth.

Gabriella chuckled and closed the door before she went and sat in the front passenger seat. Troy was already in the drivers seat and as soon as Gabriella shut her door he started the engine.

Arriving at the palace, Troy pulled up and guards were immediately there to open the doors. Gabriella stepped out and waited as the guard opened the back door where Hayden was. He moved out of the way as Gabriella moved in to unclip her sleeping daughter and bring her to her chest. The baby stirred slightly and Gabriella hushed her as she moved to find Troy, who was waiting for her.

Troy smiled as he saw Gabi with Hayden on her chest. "She asleep?" he asked as his wife nodded. He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips before placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her inside.

Lucille was there waiting for them as the entered the living room. Gabriella frowned slightly. She was going to go immediately for the baby, she knew it. "Troy, Gabriella." Lucille greeted as she came over to them. "aw lets look at my little granddaughter," she said moving closer to Gabi.

Troy saw the look on Gabriella's face and he rubbed her back affectionately. "Not now mum," he said. Lucille stopped and looked at him. "She's just fallen asleep against Gabriella and we really don't want to move her." he lied a little. Troy saw the disappointment in his mothers eyes and he sighed. "Mum look, she's not being an easy baby at the moment. Wakes up at the slightest thing. I promise you when she's awake, she's all yours."

"Oh okay," Lucille said as Jack walked into the room and the butler announced the arrival of someone else. "Excuse me. I'm going to greet the other guests." She made a hurried exit and Jack looked at her. "What's wrong with your mother?" he asked Troy, who was leading Gabriella over to the sofa, so she could sit down. "Oh she's just stroppy because we said she couldn't hold Hayden at the moment." Jack looked at the sleeping baby who was clutching onto her mother. "Oh I see. I did tell her she couldn't spend every minute with Hayden, and that other people were coming." Jack said.

"Hayden's her first grandchild dad," Troy said. "I think she's just excited to have a baby in the family." Jack nodded and Troy put his hand on Gabriella's knee, rubbing it slightly as Jack's brother walked into the room with his family. Troy turned his head to look at his Uncle James and say 'hello' before he turned his attention back to Gabriella and Hayden. He watched as his daughter turned her head to bury it into Gabriella's neck as his wife rubbed absent circles on her back. He leant over and kissed Gabriella's temple. "You okay hun?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly before she looked him in the eye. "We should really go say hello properly." she said.

Troy kissed her again before he stood. He waited for Gabriella to stand before he guided her over to his family. "Uncle James, Aunt Kate." Troy greeted as he wrapped his arm around Gabi, keeping her close. "Hello Troy, Gabi." Kate said. "How's life with the little'un?"

"Likes to keep us on our toes." Troy commented. "No she's an angel. We've only just started having sleeping problems. So once she's asleep, like now, she can't be moved or she wakes up and screams for ages." They stared at Hayden for a moment, before the baby shifted and nuzzled into Gabriella. "I think she's going to wake up fairly soon actually." Gabriella said. "Then everyone can have cuddles." Everyone laughed.

"Defiantly put me down for cuddles." Kate said. "I've been so excited to meet little Hayden and when James told me that you were bringing her for Jacks birthday I was so happy." She reached out and gently rubbed a finger over Hayden's socked foot "She's so precious." she breathed. Troy and Gabi smiled at her before they moved on to talk to some of the other guests that were arriving.

Baby Hayden got to meet most of Troy's family, and it seemed that most of them couldn't wait to give her a cuddle. It was whilst Gabriella was talking to Jacks youngest sister Emma, that Hayden woke up, a little cry leaving her mouth. "It's alright baby girl." Gabriella cooed as she patted Hayden's back. The baby girl squirming at her chest as she grabbed a fistful of Gabi's dress whilst she cried.

Troy came over, after finishing his conversation with his Uncle James about golf, he held out his arms for Gabriella to pass his daughter over. He rested her head on his shoulder like Gabriella had held her as he pressed a kiss to her temple and shushed her. Hayden continued crying which attracted the attention of Lucille. "Is my granddaughter awake?" she asked. Troy gave her a look and caught eyes with his dad who quickly came over. "Not now Lucille," Jack said. "We've got to start getting ready for the meal." Lucille sighed heavily. "But can't I?"

Troy handed Hayden back over to Gabi, after deciding that she was really unhappy with the situation. "Look ma," he said. "Me and Gabi are going to take Hayden out of the room to calm her down. If your not busy when we come back you can have her for a bit. But other people want to hold her too, don't forget that. So, me and Gabs have said that you can come over tomorrow before we leave if you want." Lucille's eyes lit up. "Oh yes please." she exclaimed. "Oh that would be lovely. And don't worry about getting her to me, pass her around to the family." She then walked over to Gabi and gently rubbed at Hayden's arm. The baby turned her head to look at her grandmother before she cried louder and turned back into Gabriella.

"She's really not happy." Jack said as Lucille came and stood beside him. "She's been grumpy all morning." Troy said frowning. "But me and Gabi will go calm her down." He then took his wife's free hand and lead her out of the room. "Gabs?" Troy questioned. "What's wrong with her?"

"Cold, most likely." she said. "It's not exactly warm in that room, even with all your family" Troy nodded. "Do you want me to grab the blanket?" Gabi nodded, "Please." she almost begged as she tried to calm Hayden down.

Troy ran out of the room, towards the entrance hall, where all the bags were. He easily found there's and pulled the pink blanket from it, before he rushed back to his wife. Returning to Gabriella and Hayden, he found that Hayden's cries had softened slightly but she was still in full blown tears. He came and tucked the blanket around her, holding onto it securely whilst Gabriella adjusted her arms.

Hayden nuzzled into Gabriella as she stopped crying completely. Her head lay on Gabi's shoulder as she lazily looked around the room. Troy put his hand on his wife's lower back. "Come on babe, lets get back." Gabriella dropped her head onto Hayden's as Troy lead her back into the room where everyone was.

 **A/N Sorry it's very short, I've been extremely busy. I'm going away in a while so it might be a while before I update again. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 _Sunday 21st October 2013- Buckingham Palace: 11am_

Lucille glanced down at her granddaughter who was smiling up at her. "Do you have to go back?" She asked Troy, as he came in folding a blanket, which he laid in Hayden's car seat. "We do mum." Troy replied as Lucille gave a heavy sigh. "You know it doesn't take much to get in a car and come visit us." Troy offered, wandering over to her.

Hayden squealed at the sight of her dad, and she kicked her legs about. "Daddy's going to take you from me," Lucille said as Troy lifted the baby girl into his arms, holding her against his chest. "Daddy's going to put you in the car seat, which your going to cry about." Troy declared as he lowered Hayden into her car seat, clipping her in, before he tucked the blanket in around her.

The baby stared at him, before she found interest in a toy clipped beside her. "Or not," Troy offered as Gabriella and Jack came into the room. Gabi wrapping a tartan scarf around her neck. "Wow, Hayden's not crying." She said surprised as the girl squealed at her before she grabbed the toy again. She moved over to Troy, wrapping her arms around his middle, resting her head on his chest.

"You ready to go home pretty girl?" he asked his wife, dropping a gentle kiss into her curls. She nodded against him before she pulled away. Lucille came over and hugged her, "Don't leave it too long before you come see us again." She said as she went over to hug Troy, before she went over to smother baby Hayden in kisses as she laughed.

Troy chuckled as Gabi grew tense. "How about you come and stay with us next time. The cottage is quite big." Jack moved in to hug Gabriella and give Troy a handshake. "That sounds like a good idea Luce. We haven't actually seen their cottage yet." Lucille nodded. "Yes, that's sounds delightful, we'll call you when we are next free then."

"Brilliant," Troy said as he went to pick Hayden's car seat up. The baby squealed as Troy and Gabriella headed towards the entrance.

"Bye sweetheart!" Lucille called. "You be good for Mummy and Daddy." She moved to stand by Jack who wrapped his arm around her, before they both waved to the couple now climbing into the car.

"And I thought she was talking to me," Troy said once all the doors were closed, causing Gabi to chuckle. Hayden made a happy noise from the back and Troy started the engine. "Right then, lets get home."

 _3.30pm_

"I think she's asleep." Gabi said as Troy turned off the car engine. Troy spun round to look at Hayden before he nodded. "Yeah, she's out cold." he replied. "Milk Coma." Gabriella laughed as she opened the car door, and climbed out. "I'll get her out and put her down, if she doesn't wake up." She gently closed her car door, before she opened Hayden's side.

She smiled, as she saw her daughter fast asleep. She took out her phone and took a picture before she gently pried the blanket away. Hayden curled her body up and her face screwed up. "Shh, its okay" Gabriella said softly, as she carefully unbuckled the baby and brought her to her chest. Hayden's head tucking just under her chin. She also grabbed the blanket, tucking it lightly around the girl before she moved back and closed the car door.

Troy opened the front door of the house, and he chuckled as Oscar came running outside, excited to see his owners back home. The spaniel ran straight over to Gabriella, jumping up at her as she made her way to the house. "In a minute buddy." She promised as she stepped passed Troy, into the house where she proceeded to climb the stairs to set Hayden in her crib. Troy smiled and turned back to the car to get the belongings from the boot, before he too went into the house, shutting the door behind him.

He carried the bag up to their Bedroom, where he met Gabriella coming out of the nursery. Baby monitor held firmly in her hand. She followed Troy into their room, and she wrapped her arms around him from behind once he'd dropped the bag to the floor. "You alright sweetheart?" he asked as she pressed a single kiss to his back, before she just rested against him.

"I love you," she mumbled quietly, releasing a contented sigh. Troy turned around, wrapping Gabriella up in his arms. "I love you too Brie," he said as he kissed her forehead, Gabriella's eyes fluttering shut, enjoying the moment of peace.

That was until the front door slammed open, and the couple heard Chad come stomping into the house. "Bolton's!" He yelled.

Troy and Gabi pulled apart. "Remind me to lock the doors every time I come in," Troy mumbled as he took Gabriella's hand and the couple went to the top of the stairs. "Danforth, what do you want and can you please be quiet, my daughter is sleeping."

Troy and Gabriella came down the stairs as Chad looked at them apologetically. "Sorry," He whispered loudly. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Chad you don't have to whisper, she's in the nursery. Upstairs." Chad eyes widened. "Oh, okay. I came over to see if you guys had any milk?"

"Fridge," Gabriella mumbled as the phone rang. She released Troy's hand to reach over and grab it, bringing it to her ear. "Hello," She said as Chad wandered through the house towards the kitchen. "Hi Lucille," She said a few moments after. "No, were back now." There was a pause as Troy looked over at his wife. "Hayden was good. She fell asleep after we stopped for some lunch and gave Hayden some milk." Gabriella turned to Troy and rolled her eyes. "Troy? Yeah I'll just pass you over." She held the phone out to Troy, who took it and wandered through to his office area.

Chad came back with a small bottle filled with milk. "Thanks Gabs, Your the best." he said as he held it up. Gabriella smiled. "Its fine Chad. Honestly." Chad smiled before he slipped out the front door, calling thank you again as the door closed. Gabriella started to head towards the kitchen for a cup of tea, when she heard Hayden stirring over the baby monitor.

She stood and waited to see if she was just moving or whether the baby girl was waking up. After a while it went quiet again and Gabriella went into the kitchen and got out a mug. That's when Hayden's cry came down to monitor. She placed the mug on the side and went back into the hallway. "Alright baby girl, I'm coming." she called.

Troy came out of the office, the phone in his hand. He ran into Gabriella who was about to head back upstairs. "You alright babe?" he asked. Gabi held up the monitor which was glowing as Hayden cried. "Just going to get your hungry daughter." she said as she pecked his cheek and ran upstairs. Troy just chuckled and went through to the kitchen to make both him and Gabi a hot drink.

Gabriella pushed open Hayden's nursery door and she walked over to the crib peering over the bars to look at the baby who rolled slightly onto her side as she cried. Gabriella clipped the baby monitor to its base and leant over to pick her up. "Hey Princess," she cooed, kissing the girls temple. Hayden quietened, gripping onto her mothers top as she nuzzled into her. "Are you hungry? or where you looking for cuddles?"

Hayden yawned and Gabriella chuckled. Then she lifted her hand, nudging at Gabi's breast. "So you wanted cuddles, but your hungry." she told the baby as she started to go out of the room to head downstairs. Hayden whimpered as Gabriella went down the stairs and into the living room. Where she settled herself on the sofa and began to adjust to feed Hayden. The baby squealed as Troy walked in, then she was shifted to be in a cradle before she latched on, sucking hungrily.

Hayden's eyes followed Troy as he walked further into the room, placing a mug onto the coffee table for Gabi before he sat down beside her, pressing a delicate kiss to her cheek. Hayden kicked her legs excitedly and Troy laughed. "Is that Daddy," Gabriella cooed. She smirked against Gabriella's breast, before her attention diverted from Troy to Gabriella. Her hand flexed, then scratched lightly at her skin as she ate.

Oscar came running in dragging his red leash behind him. Troy raised an eyebrow and got down on the floor to be level with the puppy. Oscar barked excitedly and began to jump all over his Master. "Do you want to go on a walk buddy?" he asked as the pup barked in response. "How about," Troy began as he lifted the puppy into his lap. "We wait for Mummy to finish feeding Hayden, then we take a family walk to the park?" he suggested glancing at his wife, who was raising Hayden to her shoulder to burp her.

"Sounds good Mr Bolton," Gabriella said as Hayden curled her legs up. "Hay, come on baby girl. Burp for mummy." she said, turning her attention to the baby girl who was, blowing bubbles with her spit over her shoulder. Gabriella kept giving firm but gentle pats to the babies back until she released a quiet belch before throwing up over her mothers shoulder. Hayden dissolved into more tears as Gabriella was quick to cradle the girl, wiping the spit up from her mouth, using the dirty cloth that was slung over her shoulder,

"Alright sweet girl, it's okay." Gabriella quietened her daughter. "Troy if you can change her diaper quickly, put her in her snowsuit whilst I go and change my top, we can then go for a walk." Troy stood up and came over to take Hayden from Gabi's arms. The baby twisted before she settled against Troy. "Come on then Princess, lets get you ready." He muttered to her as he kissed her forehead. Gabi standing and leaving the room quickly to change her top.

Troy settled Hayden in to the pram, as Gabriella came down the stairs doing up her coat. "Oscar, come on boy," she called as she slid her feet into a pair off uggs. The dog came charging down the hall with his lead gripped firmly between his teeth. Gabriella laughed and bent down to gently tug it free, before she clipped it around his collar. He barked excitedly and Troy laughed as he took the lead from Gabriella, opening the front door and ushering the dog out. Gabriella gripped the handle on Hayden's pram and she pushed it out the front door and down the drive, waiting at the bottom for Troy, who was locking the house.

She peered in at Hayden who grimaced from the cold air, before she smiled up at her. Troy came down the drive, Oscar bounding behind him, and stood next to his wife. Gabriella smiled as he kissed her cheek. Then the couple began to stroll down the quiet street towards the park.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 _Thursday 31st October 2013: Halloween-Hayden 7 Weeks_

"Brie, you can not dress Hayden up as a Pumpkin." Troy called to his wife who was upstairs getting ready for the party at Chad and Taylor's that evening. Troy was already dressed in his outfit, the couple decided on going as a pirate pair, Hayden a surprise, and currently Gabriella was upstairs sorting out their daughter.

"I haven't!" she called back down to him. "She looks cute though."

Troy laughed. "She's your daughter so she's always going to be cute babe," he called back as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "You ready she asked?" as he nodded. Gabriella disappeared momentarily before returning with Hayden in her arms as the baby looked about. "Ta da!" she said and Troy laughed.

Hayden was in a long sleeved onsie with 'My first Halloween' written in white, with two candy corns in the left. She had on black tights with candy corns on each of the feet and a little tutu in the candy corn colours. There was also a matching bow headband in her hair.

Hayden squealed and Troy took her into his arms. "Aren't you a little cutie." he cooed to her as Gabriella went over to the mirror to adjust the red bandana in her hair. Troy kissed Hayden's head before he went and slipped her into her car seat. He then went behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm dying to know where you found her outfit, because it is just adorable," he said as he kissed the side of her head. She turned around and pecked his lips. "I found most of it online," she said as she wriggled out of his embrace. "Now come on Bolton, let's go win this damn costume contest."

 _Taylor and Chad's_

Gabriella shifted Hayden's car seat to her other arm as Troy opened the door. "Danforth," He called. "The Bolton's have arrived." Gabriella chuckled as she followed him in, and through to the kitchen where all the gang were dressed up and stood around talking. She gave a friendly smile as she moved passed everyone to place Hayden's car seat on the lone arm chair in the corner before she unclipped the baby and picked her up.

Hayden pumped her legs excitedly as she gripped onto the top of Gabi's costume, dropping her head onto her mothers shoulder as her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes settled on Taylor and she gave a bright smile Gabi moved over to her.

"Hi Cutie," Taylor cooed as she held out her arms for Hayden. The baby blushed before she buried her face into Gabi's shoulder and gripped onto her tighter. "Aww, you a shy girl?" Taylor cooed, as she reached over and tickled her foot.

Hayden kicked her legs and moved her arms about, as she moved her head to look over Gabi's shoulder. Gabriella laughed before she fell into conversation with Taylor and Sharpay, who was balancing Oliver, dressed as Batman, on her hip.

Troy came over with a beer in his hand, he was also holding onto Hayden's yellow blanket. "Hi princess," he said to Hayden as he approached, her eyes watching him as he came closer. He came and stood beside Gabriella, Hayden turned so she could see him, before she leant over to him slightly giving a small whine.

"Someone wants their daddy." Sharpay mentioned as Gabriella turned and handed Hayden to Troy. The baby gripped onto the blanket he handed her before she snuggled into his chest. "She's tired," he mentioned as he began to rub lightly at her back. Hayden let out a breath before she turned her head to look at everyone, her blue eyes full of sleep as she kept them open.

"and she's going to fight the sleep," Gabriella muttered as she ran her hand over her daughters head as she nuzzled further into the torn white shirt Troy wore. "She been doing that a lot recently?" Kelsi asked, as she took Oliver from Sharpay, the small boy now munching on a piece of apple. "Not much during the day," Gabriella responded. "But always at night. She'll cry for a bit then we'll cradle her and rock her for a bit. Normally that works, if not, we just have a fussy baby."

"Oliver used to fight during the day, but because of that he slept pretty much through the night." Gabriella laughed as the boy gave a cheesy grin and Hayden whined from her place on Troy's shoulder. "Come on Princess," Troy cooed as Hayden turned her head away from everyone. She buried her face into Troy's neck and sighed. Troy, never stopping the small circles he was rubbing on her back.

The men wandered over, Chad with a couple of trophies in his hand, and stood by their wives. "Award for best costume time," Chad sung making everyone laugh. Hayden had gone limp against Troy, her even breaths signalling she was asleep. Troy passed her over to Gabriella who held the baby against her chest. Her lips buried in the baby's dark fuzzy curls, as she swayed gently.

"Right," Chad began, "Best Childs costume goes to Oliver!" Everyone cheered as Oliver blushed and buried his face into Ryan's shoulder. " and Best Baby" Chad continued, "Goes to Hayden, who clearly doesn't care because she's fast asleep against her Mummy." Troy looked down at his wife and daughter and he smiled, before he looked at Chad. "That must have been an easy choice," He said jokingly, "I mean Oliver is the only child, and Hay is the only baby."

"Yeah," Chad replied as everyone laughed, before he blushed. "ADULTS NOW!" Zeke called out making Sharpay reach out and hit his chest. "Right yeah, urm," Chad started. "Best Adults, Me and Taylor of course." The girls laughed as the boys complained. "That is not fair," Ryan whined.

"You can't pick yourselves," Zeke added.

"Dude, just no." Troy said as Chad laughed.

"Just kidding, it's gotta be the Baylor's I mean come on, nobody can beat that."

Sharpay stepped forward and took the Trophy. "Now the obvious has been covered," she turned to Oliver, "Who wants to get some Candy?!" The boy squealed and squirmed from Ryan's arms, rushing towards the door for his shoes, the Adults following.

Troy came up behind his wife, peering gently over her shoulder to look at their sleeping daughter. "First Halloween and she sleep's through it," He murmured into Gabi's ear. She giggled, "She was tired." Hayden shifted, before she sighed in her sleep. "Come on Mr Bolton, let's go enjoy a nice stroll."


End file.
